Chaos's assasin Chronicles: The Rise of Perses
by ngreaux0813
Summary: When Percy and his old friends join Chaos they find out that something is attacking them. A Titan so old that he was almost forgotten. Percy and his comrades must fight but it's not just their lives at isk but the worlds. OC'S welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the 2nd story in the Chaos's assasin Chronicles. Read the first story or you won't understand anything. This story will be more chapters than the other one and I hope you like! Review! This takes place another 100 years from the other story.**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Alpha/Percy

Alot has happened when the Third Titan War. For instance I got married at Camp Half-Blood with Kayla and rejoined with my friends. I had missions like normal but they were minor like going to the Underworld to retrieve valuable information or kill the occasional Titan. No big deal. But recently more enemies has attempted to attack us. The only information we got was that a old Titan that was almost forgotton has risen and planning to attack and destroy us. Chaos promoted Kayla after her bravery in battle. She was now my co-commander. I went to the training room and uncapped Riptide. I practiced the basic moves and got more advanced as time went on. Someone cleared their throat and I saw my friends Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, and Nico"Guys! Long time no see! What you guys doing here?" I ask I sheath my sword in it's holder and hugged everyone including Annabeth.

" Chaos asked us to be his soldiers so we came here when we accepted." Thalia said.

"What abo-"

"Quit the Hunters to come here. So show us around Kelp Head." Thalia said. So I lead them around the place and they were amazed at all the training we get.

"So this is the weight room, and this is the water room where you could practice swimming in intense situations. This is the barracks where battalians group up for missions. You guys probably got me so when Ethan tells you to report here you need to drop everything and come here for your mission. This is the housing. You would be all issued a room. Come on I bet Kayla wants to see you guys again." I say leading them to my house which was separate from the small apartments. I got out my card and swiped it.

"Name and print please" The machine said. I put my thumb on the screen and it scanned

"Perseus Alpha Jackson" I say in the microphone. The front door clicks open and I let everyone get in. They all looked around with shocked faces.

"This is your house man?" Jason asked

"Yeah cool right? Come on Kayla's probably in the kitchen." I walk to the kitchen and find Kayla looking at the newspaper on the dining table." Hey Kayla we have some visitors." She grabbed a towel and wiped her hands. She turned around and smiled

"Oh my Chaos what are you guys doing here?" she sid hugging all of them

"They joined Chaos and now they are soldiers. I just wanted them to come say hey to you first before going to train with them. Don't forget that you have to train in archery today at 5 and you teach a sword fighting class at 6." I say. I kiss her cheek and I lead the others out the door to the training room for newbies.

" So since you have some back ground experience this will make things easier. So I will spar all of you guys with no powers to test your abilities Jason your up." I say

I get in my stance as Jason took out his sword and got in his. He made the first move and slashed at me. I parried and twisted gently only to cause minor pain. He shook his wrist to get over the pain. I laughed and jabbed at his arm. He dodged and attacked my leg. I blocked it with my sword and pushed up. Jason flipped in the air and landed on the ground. I pointed my sword at his throat and soon we were laughing. I helped him up and we fist pumped. It went like that with every one else. I taught them new moves and they caught on quick and over the days they began to get pretty close to defeating me. My friends occasionally came in and gave them pointers.

"Okay now you got it without using my powers. Now full mode I am going full out on you. Until either one of us wins. So Annabeth your up." I say

She got in a stance and pulled out her dagger. I cracked my knuckles and uncapped Riptide. She began moving around me. I analyzed her movements and saw her right muscle tense. She attacked and I mist-traveled behind her. She spung around and raised her dagger just in time to meet Riptide. I created my own personal hurricane and she was blown back. I made it rain and used the water to create a trident. I capped Riptide and put it in my pocket. I stopped everything and Annabeth recovered herself. She stood up and stabbed at me. I disarmed her and pointed the trident at her throat.

"I win." I say before making the trident dissolve in the air. The others got close but I still won with a sword at thier throat. " We should try to harness your powers and then we could present you to Chaos to be a leader of a battalian. I will have you train with your siblings. Annabeth you got Taylor, Jason and Thalia you got Kayla nd Nico since no one is a Son of Hades you will be training with me."

"Sweet. I get to learn from the master." Nico said. We high-fived and I laughed

"You should see me and Chaos battle. You won't be calling me master after you see him."

"Will I get to see that?" Nico asked. I ruffled his hair.

"Maybe kid I'll ask for you. Now lets go train."

So we trained from morning to dusk to improve his stnima and to use his powers. He was getting pretty good only fainting a couple times. But one day he conjured more than 100 skeleton warriors.

"Nico you're ready to lead. Come on let's go see Chaos." I say. Nico smiles and I mist-travel us to Chaos's house. I told Nico to wait there and I walked up to the door. "Chaos? Can I come in? It's Percy."

"What? Oh yes you could come in. Bring Nico with you." Chaos said from inside. I motioned Nico to follow me and I opened the door. I saw Chaos looking over something in his living room. I bowed and Nico followed my example.

"Chaos I belive Nico is ready. He has mastered his powers and is fit to lead a battalian."I say

"Do you now? Well then yes assign him a battalian. Your other friends already passed just now in fact and are in there houses. Don't forget to give Nico one."

"Okay and also I wanted to know if me and you want to battle like old times." I say. Chaos smiles.

"Okay today in the arena after dinner."

"Alright well we got to go see you later."I say motioning Nico to follow me. I gave him a house close to the others and mine. I gave him one of my other battalians to lead and he was to go and introduce himself at dinner. I myself didn't care that I gave one of my battalians away. I had 70 battalians and it was less work for me. The dinner bell rang and I showed my friends to the mess hall. We laughed and had fun with some of my other friends to. Kyle,David and Taylor was introduced to everyone. They already knew Kayla and Ethan so we didn't bother with them. After we all ate Chaos stood up to make his evening speech.

"As you all know a force is attacking us daily. But for the new recruits we think a older Titan is rising and is planning revenge. But not to worry they haven't attacked us all day so they might have gave up. Lastly my son has challenged me to a duel and as you all know how that goes."

Everyone cheered and went crazy at the word duel. I laughed and stood up.

"Come on Dad let's do this. Make sure you're looking Nico." I say cracking my knuckles and uncapping Riptide. The cheering got louder and Chaos with the others followed me to the arena. When we got there Chaos pulled out his sword Night and pointed it at me.

"Not to late to step out son this will end like how it has before."

"Not likely. Scared much?" I say I twirl my sword and he raises his hands in front of him.

"Nope but it's pretty funny to see you get beat up by an old man."

With that I slashed at Chaos's chest and he blocked the attack and held it there in midair. The battle begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**The OC's that you submitted will be seen during the war at the near end of the story. I will include as much as I can. Thanks **

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Percy

Battles

When our swords clashed the crowd cheered and stomped their feet. I got out of the grip and mist-traveled next to Chaos. Chaos saw me and sliced at me. I narrowly missed and sliced at Chaos's open chest. He teleported away from me and I slashed at air. I looked at Chaos and cracked my neck.

"I'm just gettin warmed up." I say before slicing at Chaos's arm. He blocked and shadow traveled behind me. I turned around but I was to late as Chaos used the flat of his blade and knocked me to the ground. He pointed his sword at my chest and smiled.

"I win." Chaos said. He started to crack up and I followed him. He sheathed his sword and put his hand out. I grabbed it and he helped me up. He patted me on the back proudly.

"Good match son. It's good to be fighting again and have a real challenge."

"Thanks Dad." I say before grabbing some water and gulping it down.

"Nice going Percy." Jason said.

"Thanks Dad's really hard to beat."

"I know it looks like it. But what about your real dad do you ever see him?" Jason asked

"Nah I don't bother with the Olympian gods anymore. My home is here and occasionally Camp. But I still haven't fully forgiven him." I said.

"Oh well Kayla was freaking out the whole time. She kept saying you were going to get hurt." Jason said. I rubbed my neck.

"Yeah she's like that. But I guess I'm like that to with her. But old habits die hard right?" I patted Jason on the back and just then the rest got back. Kayla kissed me and I laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Jason told me you were freaking out during the fight." I say she punched me on the arm and again I laughed.

"You do the same thing." she muttered. I took her hand and me and my friends walked back to our houses. I changed and climbed into bed with Kayla. She kissed me and we fell asleep to the sounds of the wind outside.

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

Demigod Warfare

In the morning I got up at 8 and Percy was still sleeping so I went to go make coffee and let him sleep. He never gets days like this where he gets to sleep late so might as well let him take advantage of it. I was looking at the quest list in the newspaper when the door bell rang. I got up and looked to see who was outside. Nico and Jason was standing there impatiently. I opened the door and I got a good look at them. They were covered in soot and sweat.

"Get Percy there's some invaders on the west side. Heavily armed." Nico said. I dismissed them and went to go wake up Percy. He was snoring so I threw a pillow at him. He only grabbed the pillow and put his head on it. I cursed in Greek and got water in a cup. I threw it at him but when it was about to hit him it just moved away from him. 'Great' I thought. So I did the logical thing and slapped him on the face. He jumped up and looked at me. He groaned and put his face in his pillow.

"Five more minutes." He said his head still in the pillow.

"Wake up thier's intruders in the west and thier heavily armed." I say.

He sat up right and ran to the closet where he kept his armor. I went and get my own as soon as he left. I pulled it over me and fixed the straps. I put on everything else and got my sword. I went to the living room where Percy was on the communicator with Chaos while trying to put on his armor at the same time. I helped him while he talked and soon he was ready. He uncapped Riptide his favorite sword and we ran outside in the black air. I coughed from all the smoke as we ran west to the attackers. Chaos said Ethan already got our battalians ready all we had to do was show up. When we got there they were lined up ready to attack upon orders. Percy and me got close and we both yelled

"FOR CHAOS!" everyone put thier swords in the air and ran towards the enemy.

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

How do I do this?

After me and Nico told Kayla of the enemy we ran to our new battalian to take them into war. I had a tough time putting on the armor because it was differnet than the one's at Camp Half-Blood. Luckily Shaniya a girl in my battalian helped me out. Not wanting to make a huge and inspirational speech. I just told them to attack and they gladly did. I myself was suprised on how these people loved to fight in wars but he too ran at the enemy and attacked with everything he had.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Well that was unexpected...

I was slashing my way through the enemies. Destroying them one by one when I heard a conch horn blew. At first I thought it was our's but then the monster's retreated into thier ships. I looked around and everyone seemed as shocked as I was. Waking from my daze. I signal the archers to fire and volley after volley was shot. A couple got the pilots of the ship's and sent them crashing but after around 20 ships escaped. When they were out of firing range everyone clapped and celebrated for our victory. But I knew it wasn't over. Something else called them to retreat. I ran to Chaos's house and knocked like crazy. When he didn't answer I backed up and kicked the door open. I ran inside and saw the whole house in a complete mess. I ran around the house checking every room until I heard a cough. I ran in the direction of the sound and saw Chaos on the floor with a sword through him.

" Chaos! What happened?" I said rushing to his side. He put his hand on mine and said

"To many monsters came here and I couldn't control them all. One manged to stab me and as soon as he did they left. You know that when I temporarily leave to the Void to regainmy strength you will have to take the throne and become creator of the universe"

"But father I am not ready. You can't die we need you." I say tears starting in my eyes. This was the man I thought of as a father for more than 200 years. He can't just be gone likethat.

"I will not die but temporarily fade into the Void to heal. I will return but the throne but someone must take it while I am gone. I am trusting you son to hold yourself to your oath and become the ruler I know you will be." Chaos said. I nodded and Chaos touched my face and I felt a rush of energy rush through me. He then evaporated in a puff of black smoke. I stood up and walked to where eeryone was still cheering.

"SILENCE!" I say. "Chaos is in the Void regenerating his powers and transfered the throne to me. I am Alpha creator of the universe."


	3. Chapter 3

**To answer all your questions now Chaos is NOT dead. He is in a healing state in the Void. He will return when needed so don't think he is completly dead. Also thanks for the reviews. I will put your OC'S either in this chapter or the next one. So stay tuned for your character. REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Kayla

Loss

When I heard that Percy was the new creator of the universe. I was happy. But when he said Chaos was in the Void I broke down crying as did the other people who knew him. Percy went through the crowd and hugged me. I cryed in his chest and he tried to sooth me. Soon I calmed down and Percy pulled away to look at me. He had redeyes from crying to.

"You okay. He was like your dad." I ask. He nodded and he looked sad again. I kissed him and he hugged me again. When we both where calmed down I looked around and saw everyone left except Percy's friends.

"What's the Void?" Nico asked.

"It's Chaos's realm other than this one where we trap monsters. If he is going there it's to find information and use his domain to heal himself." I say sadly.

"Hey I'm sorry" Nico said.

"It's okay someone would have asked us anyways." Percy said. "Go train I need to plan to destroy this force before it gets out of hand." he left to the house and I followed. When we got there he went to the bedroom and layed down on the bed. I sat next to him and he sighed.

"Why would he just leave I mean I know he got injured but still we could have healed him here. There must be a monster in the Void he wants to investigate." Percy said. I sigh to and layed down next to him.

"Maybe you're right or maybe he really went there to heal himself. Either way he gave you the throne and you must fulfill your duties as creator of the universe. We must also tell the Olympian gods and the camp. We could go today if you want." I say. He nodded and I called Ethan on the communicator to order a ship. When Percy got ready we walked to the ship and took of towards Earth. When we landed I jumped out and Percy followed. If you are wondering where we were we are at the Empire State Buliding. I followed Percy as he went into the lobby and got a key from the security gaurd. We went into a elevator and Percy put the key into a slot. A golden Omega button poped up and he pressed it. Then we shot up in the air like a bullet. I grabbed Percy for support and we flew up listening to 'Stayin Alive'. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened I got out of the elevator. My head was spining like crazy. Percy just kept walking up to a staircase and began acending.

"Cant we just mist-travel to the top?" I ask. Percy looked at me and said 'No'. I guess he was reliving the moment when he was a demi-god walking up the same steps. I sighed and we climbed the endless stairs to the kingdom of the gods.


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer all your questions now Chaos is NOT dead. He is in a healing state in the Void. He will return when needed so don't think he is completly dead. Also thanks for the reviews. I will put your OC'S either in this chapter or the next one. So stay tuned for your character. REVIEW! Sorry for not updating!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Kayla

Loss

When I heard that Percy was the new creator of the universe. I was happy. But when he said Chaos was in the Void I broke down crying as did the other people who knew him. Percy went through the crowd and hugged me. I cryed in his chest and he tried to sooth me. Soon I calmed down and Percy pulled away to look at me. He had redeyes from crying to.

"You okay. He was like your dad." I ask. He nodded and he looked sad again. I kissed him and he hugged me again. When we both where calmed down I looked around and saw everyone left except Percy's friends.

"What's the Void?" Nico asked.

"It's Chaos's realm other than this one where we trap monsters. If he is going there it's to find information and use his domain to heal himself." I say sadly.

"Hey I'm sorry" Nico said.

"It's okay someone would have asked us anyways." Percy said. "Go train I need to plan to destroy this force before it gets out of hand." he left to the house and I followed. When we got there he went to the bedroom and layed down on the bed. I sat next to him and he sighed.

"Why would he just leave I mean I know he got injured but still we could have healed him here. There must be a monster in the Void he wants to investigate." Percy said. I sigh to and layed down next to him.

"Maybe you're right or maybe he really went there to heal himself. Either way he gave you the throne and you must fulfill your duties as creator of the universe. We must also tell the Olympian gods and the camp. We could go today if you want." I say. He nodded and I called Ethan on the communicator to order a ship. When Percy got ready we walked to the ship and took of towards Earth. When we landed I jumped out and Percy followed. If you are wondering where we were we are at the Empire State Buliding. I followed Percy as he went into the lobby and got a key from the security gaurd. We went into a elevator and Percy put the key into a slot. A golden Omega button poped up and he pressed it. Then we shot up in the air like a bullet. I grabbed Percy for support and we flew up listening to 'Stayin Alive'. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened I got out of the elevator. My head was spining like crazy. Percy just kept walking up to a staircase and began acending.

"Cant we just mist-travel to the top?" I ask. Percy looked at me and said 'No'. I guess he was reliving the moment when he was a demi-god walking up the same steps. I sighed and we climbed the endless stairs to the kingdom of the gods.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Memories

I walked up the stairs slowly looking around. Everywhere I looked memories came back to me from the war. The place looked a little diffrent though but I guess that's from the desinging Annabeth did. I walked up the last step and knocked on the huge golden door of the Gods. The door opened and I saw Lady Hestia.

"Lady Hestia." I say bowing

"No Percy it is I who should bow to you." Hestia said bowing. All of the other gods looked at me funny.

"You might be wondering why I am here and why Lady Hestia has bowed to me. Well... Chaos has left into the Void his domain to recover from his nearly fatal wound. Him not able to be here has promoted me to Creator of the Universe and as such put the world in my hands." I say. The gods looked around at each other then they began talking.

"SILENCE!" Zeus yelled above everyone. The gods quieted down and Zeus looked straight at me. "Percy I am glad you are creator of the universe and all but we need your help in defeating a threat that comes to our home. We learned also that he is attacking yours as well. We need your army to aid us in this fight against yet more Titans. Some I forgot until now. We only know that the Titans Hyperion,Crius, and Coeus. But one other remains and he is the leader. Will you help us?"

"Yes it is my duty. I will send 10 battalians to aid you and my new lieutenants. I will come as well but I must prepare the remaining battalians to protect our planets as well. I will meet you all at Camp in 5 hours." I say. I grab Kayla's hand and I mist-travel us back to the ship where we drove home.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Battle plans and AK-47's

So our armory is a bit crazy if you ask me but the Ares kids run it so I wouldn't be suprised if we had machine guns and AK-47's. They all been modified to shoot celestial bronze and we only have enough guns for one battalian. When we go back to earth we usually get the Hermes kids to steal some guns for us. But besides guns we have swords, sheilds, bow and arrows and other magical items. I packed half the guns in a cargo ship and put other weapons in there to. I get enough pegasi for my officers and put them in the ship as well. We have a couple gunner ships so I take some of those too. Kayla was off helping to plan for the defense of the planets so I was alone packing everything up. When everything was ready I called 10 battalian carrying ships and called Ethan.

"Hey bro what's up?" Ethan said

"Hey man round up my 10 best battalians and bring them to section K7. Then get my new lieutenants and thier battalians. Make sure they order a ship for them. You need to come to. Got to go be here in less than an hour." I say

"No problem." Ethan said. I hung up and checked on everything. I went to the hospital near the plaza downtow and paid for nectar and ambrosia. Carrying the trunk load of medicine to the ship I tossed it in and clsed the hanger. I got in a gunner ship and started the engines when I saw Ethan coming towards me. When he packed up everybody in he got in my ship.

"Kayla said she's coming but she doesn't look good. I mean like she's sick. Go check on her she's in your house." Ethan said. I ran out and mist-traveled inside my house not bothering with the security outside. I check every room in the house. When I got to the bathroom Kayla was standing there with a white stick in her hand. I walked over to her and looked at what she was staring at. A pink plus was on the screen. I looked on the bathroom counter and saw the pregnacy test sitting there.I immediatly felt sick too. I was going to be a dad? Me? Why not a normal person but certaintly not me.

"Kayla are you alright? Is anything hurting? Are you in pain?" I say taking her face in my hands. She looked up at me and smiled. I didn't get why she was smiling when I was asking such serious questions. She took my hands and kissed me. I kissed her back after a moment. When we broke apart it was time I smiled.

"Wow I can't belive I'm going to be a dad." I say. She laughed

"I can't belive I'm going to be a mom."Kayla said.

"But we got to go. You are not fighting what so ever in this war. I need to keep you safe." I say. She was about to protest but I put a finger to her lips. " Please? I don't want you hurt."

"Fine. But I am still helping in some way."

"Good let's go." I say. We walked to the ship and got in. We told Ethan the news and he congratulated us. We got on the ship and flew towards Earth my second home.

**For all those confused in why I have Kayla pregnant it will make sense soon! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking awaile to upload new chapters. I had lots of homework and I try to go on the computer as much as I can. All OC'S submitted will be seen from chapters on! Look out for your OC! Lastly I am currently thinking of writing a story where a girl named Kayla Hunter( The same one from this story) is a daughter of Poseidon and legacy of Apollo making her even more powerful than Percy. Uranus the Titan of the sky rises and plans to take his anger out on Camp Half-Blood. Some romance, epic wars you get the picture. So tell me whatyou think so I could start typing it up from now! REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Percy

Easy was yesterday...To bad today's another day

When we landed at Camp I turn off the engines and get out the gunner ship. I grab Kayla's hand and we walk to the Big House. When we got there I knocked on the door.

"Come in Peter Johnson." Mr.D said. I guess things never get old. I open the door and all the gods were there.

"Welcome Percy we were just about to start." Chiron said. I smiled and stood at the head of the table.

"My battalians are here to aid you in preparing for battle. They will help train the campers into becoming experienced fighters. You all came help us during the war but it is your choice. All Big Three kids here and in my battalians will lead a group of men. Athena I am thinking you have a plan already in place?" I say. Athena nods her head.

"Yes it's a little more complicated than the other plan we had. But with the quantity of soldiers you brought it should be easy." Athena said. She told me of spilting everyone into 20 small teams and going at them in all directions. Like closing them in. Then another team will attack the Titan's and other great threats.

"Sounds good I will spilt the teams. Have everyone after dinner meet at the beach so I could give them a team. I must go now. If you need me I will be in the Chaos cabin." I say.

"Aren't you going to tell us your most wonderful news?" Hera asked. I turned around to her. I'm guessing because she is the goddess of children she knew Kayla was pregnant.

"What news son?" Poseidon asked. I looked at him

"Kayla's pregnant. I'm the Dad." I say proudly. Now if you ever saw Zeus mad then you know he gives better stares than Thalia. And that's saying alot. I swear Zeus's hair was burning.

"Brother calm down." Hades said. Poseidon shrugged and dumped water on his head estinguishing the fire. Now Zeus looked furious. He took out his lightning bolt but before he could throw it at me I took Kayla's hand and mist-traveled to the beach.

"Well that went well." Kayla said. I laughed.

"Yeah I'm Zeus's favorite guy now." I say. Thunder rumbled in the distance. " Great."

"Let's go tell your friends.I'm sure they will be happy for you." Kayla said. So we walk to the ships and look up and down for them. When we see a guy named Gavin Becker I walk over to him. He was looking at a clipboard when we walked over.

"Hey man have you seen my friends?" I ask

"Naw but I think they might be at the arena. And where should we put our animals and weapons?" Gavin asked

"Just leave them on the ship for now. But anyways suit up we need to train the campers today. Tell everyone else that." I say

"Sure thing bro." He says. For those wondering why he called me bro it'd because he's one of those rare Neptune kids. I saved him a few years back from a pack of hellhounds. He's been a soldier of mine ever since. He had a pet snake which he said his mom gave him. I was hesitant at first but it was useful in a fight so I let him keep it. Unlike me he's got blue eyes and a buzz cut like he's been in the military. He hates everyone at Camp when I told him what happened. And a little bit of some guys at Camp Jupiter because they were scared of him being a Son of Neptune. I went to the arena with Kayla and saw all my friends already training campers. I call them over and they drop there weapons and walk over to me.

"Hey what's up?" Nico said.

"Well we have some news to tell you guys." I say and nudge Kayla.

"Well I'm pregnant and Percy's the Dad." She said. Nico's mouth popped open, Thalia looked murderous,Annabeth looked a little happy but it was mixed with sadness, and Jason just fist pumped me.

"That's nice man. I'm happy for you." Jason said. Nico high-fived me and I hugged Annabeth and Thalia. After that they went back to there training. I went to the ships and unloaded all the stuff onto the beach sand. When everything was off I grabbed my armor,shield and Riptide and made my way to the arena with Kayla.

"Hey guys stop for a second." I say. Everyone of my team lowered thier weapons except the campers. " I want to say that my troops must not beat up the campers badly but train them hard. Anyone interested I'm leading a lesson so you could harness your powers. Anyone of the campers welcome. But besides that get back to training. I'll be at the beach." I walked to the beach and was aware of a couple people following. I turn around and face them. " My name is Percy Jackson Creator of the Universe and Hero of Olympus. You 10 have stepped up when no one else did therefore you will be given a choice. To join me and my army or to stay here at Camp."

" What about everyone else?" A girl about 14 said

"They will be given a choice if they prove themselves worthy. But I am asking you." I say.

"I will my name is Ryan Grant Son of Ares." Ryan said. I pat his shoulder and he stands next to me.

"I guess I will too. I'm Austin Hunter Son of Apollo." Austin said. I smile and he stands next to me. Everyone else stood up and all 10 had joined my side. It was 4 girls and 6 guys.

"Very well you will be part of my army. Now we train." I say pulling out Riptide and pointing it at Ryan. " You go first. I'll go easy on you at first. Now rule number 45 what's the first thing when you spar with someone."

"I don't know." Ryan said

"It's get into a stance. Remember this it will help you in a fight. Now get in a stance." I say. Ryan pulls out a lance and gets in a stance. " Now rule number 3 analyze the target and find a weak spot." I attack Ryan and he blocked. He let his gaurd down for a second at the strength of my blow and I used the flat of my sword to push him to the floor. I sheath Riptide and offer him a hand. He smiles and brings his lance to my chest.

"I think it's a rule to never trust your enemy." Ryan said. I laugh and help him up.

"I learned that the hard way kid." I say. Remembering Luke and how he betrayed me and my friends. I shook it off and I sparred with everyone else and eventually got pretty close to them. A girl named Jemima Campbell was a daughter of was nothing like Nico and she was super sarcastic like me. Her sister Etoile-Hikari was the exact opposite of her. She liked to be called Jones because people teased her because of her first name. They were both excellent fighters. Austin was still getting used to a sword but was great with a bow. Ryan was by best friend. For a kid of Ares he was pretty nice. He was very respectful and kind. His build was very athletic looking like he was running marathons. I knew this kid could go far. I pushed him the hardest trying to shape him into the leader I knew he could be.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I put some of your OC'S in! They will still be in the story and will play important roles. Now let's continue with the a heads up Kayla's 3 months pregnant!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

I hate being pregnant

Ever since I found out I was pregnant I was sick. I mean like vomiting kind of sick. I didn't tell Percy because I didn't want him to worry about it too much. I sat on a bench and watched as Percy trained some kids. I smiled as he got along with them. I could tell he would be a great Dad. I got up and felt something kick me.

"Ow." I mutter. I put my hand on my stomach and feel the baby kicking. I smiled and went back to the Chaos cabin.. I lay on the bed and immediatly felt sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I hold my hair and vomit in the sink. I wash out my mouth with mouthwash and sit back on the bed. Gods I hate being pregnant. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The news channel came on so I lay down on the bed and watched the lady speak.

"Police report that an area towards the west has been populated with something. FBI have sent search parties but no one has yet to return. Air scouts have been knocked out the sky with either lightning or extreme winds. Some civilians wonder if a larger threat is at work here. This is Wesh 2 news signing off." The lady said. The scene changed to a commercial and I turned off the TV. I got up and walked over to Percy. He was laying in the sand of the beach taking in the sun. I smiled and hovered over him causeing a shadow. He opened one eye and saw me. He smiled and closed his eye again putting his hands behind his head.

"What can I do for you?" Percy asked.

"The news says a area in the west is heavily gaurded and no one can get in. I think that's where the army is. If we sneak in there and find out who the leader is then we could have a chance to win this war." I say. His eyes popped open and he sat up.

"Okay well you can't go you know that right?" Percy asked. I frowned.

"Yeah I know but come back home. I want to figure out if our baby is a boy or girl and you need to be there." I say

"Yeah I promise I'll try to come back. Get Ethan and the rest of my lieutenants. I love you." Percy said. I kiss him and walk to the arena where Ethan and Kyle where sparring.

"Hey guys!" I say. They lower their weapons and look at me through there helmets." You and the lieutinants need to go with Percy to investigate a place in which we think is the Titan's base. Get everyone else to." They sheath thier weapons and run in opposite directions. They realized thier mistake and turned around and went towards the cabins. I go to the Big House to tell Chiron but he was on the porch playing a card game with Dionyus.

"Chiron have you heard of the Titan's base yet?" I ask. He put down his cards and looked at me.

"No I have not come and sit. Tell me everything." Chiron said gesturing to a plastic blue chair. I sit down and tell him the whole story that was on the news. " I see... Thank you child. I wanted peace when Percy defeated Kronos but I guess we would never get peace. But anyways how are you feeling?"

"Good same as usual. I'll tell you if it gets worse." I say. Only Chiron knew of me being sick. He said it was natural and he was like my doctor in a way. He told me of the cravings that would come soon.

"Good now run along Kayla I have a game to win." Chiron said resuming the game. I descend the steps and walk around the Camp. The campers were either training or hanging out. I wished I could do all of that stuff. The only thing Percy let me do was walk around. He told me that everything was too dangerous and didn't want me to get hurt, blah, blah, blah. I did once practice archery behind his back but he almost caught me so I didn't do that again. I went to the beach where Percy was loading guns and checking his supplies.

"Why guns?" I ask. He looked up from what he was doing and smiled.

"Because we need to go in unseen. Using silenced snipers and pistols is better than swords. No monster would be able to smell us thanks to the potion Micheal made. So it would be pretty easy. Sorry you can't come but I'll be back home soon." Percy said. He kissed me on the cheek and got on Blackjack. All of the lieutinants did the same putting thier guns on thier backs. I waved on last time before they flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking awaile to upload new chapters. I had lots of homework and I try to go on the computer as much as I can. All OC'S submitted will be seen from chapters on! Look out for your OC! Lastly I am currently thinking of writing a story where a girl named Kayla Hunter( The same one from this story) is a daughter of Poseidon and legacy of Apollo making her even more powerful than Percy. Uranus the Titan of the sky rises and plans to take his anger out on Camp Half-Blood. Some romance, epic wars you get the picture. So tell me whatyou think so I could start typing it up from now! REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Percy

Easy was yesterday...To bad today's another day

When we landed at Camp I turn off the engines and get out the gunner ship. I grab Kayla's hand and we walk to the Big House. When we got there I knocked on the door.

"Come in Peter Johnson." Mr.D said. I guess things never get old. I open the door and all the gods were there.

"Welcome Percy we were just about to start." Chiron said. I smiled and stood at the head of the table.

"My battalians are here to aid you in preparing for battle. They will help train the campers into becoming experienced fighters. You all came help us during the war but it is your choice. All Big Three kids here and in my battalians will lead a group of men. Athena I am thinking you have a plan already in place?" I say. Athena nods her head.

"Yes it's a little more complicated than the other plan we had. But with the quantity of soldiers you brought it should be easy." Athena said. She told me of spilting everyone into 20 small teams and going at them in all directions. Like closing them in. Then another team will attack the Titan's and other great threats.

"Sounds good I will spilt the teams. Have everyone after dinner meet at the beach so I could give them a team. I must go now. If you need me I will be in the Chaos cabin." I say.

"Aren't you going to tell us your most wonderful news?" Hera asked. I turned around to her. I'm guessing because she is the goddess of children she knew Kayla was pregnant.

"What news son?" Poseidon asked. I looked at him

"Kayla's pregnant. I'm the Dad." I say proudly. Now if you ever saw Zeus mad then you know he gives better stares than Thalia. And that's saying alot. I swear Zeus's hair was burning.

"Brother calm down." Hades said. Poseidon shrugged and dumped water on his head estinguishing the fire. Now Zeus looked furious. He took out his lightning bolt but before he could throw it at me I took Kayla's hand and mist-traveled to the beach.

"Well that went well." Kayla said. I laughed.

"Yeah I'm Zeus's favorite guy now." I say. Thunder rumbled in the distance. " Great."

"Let's go tell your friends.I'm sure they will be happy for you." Kayla said. So we walk to the ships and look up and down for them. When we see a guy named Gavin Becker I walk over to him. He was looking at a clipboard when we walked over.

"Hey man have you seen my friends?" I ask

"Naw but I think they might be at the arena. And where should we put our animals and weapons?" Gavin asked

"Just leave them on the ship for now. But anyways suit up we need to train the campers today. Tell everyone else that." I say

"Sure thing bro." He says. For those wondering why he called me bro it'd because he's one of those rare Neptune kids. I saved him a few years back from a pack of hellhounds. He's been a soldier of mine ever since. He had a pet snake which he said his mom gave him. I was hesitant at first but it was useful in a fight so I let him keep it. Unlike me he's got blue eyes and a buzz cut like he's been in the military. He hates everyone at Camp when I told him what happened. And a little bit of some guys at Camp Jupiter because they were scared of him being a Son of Neptune. I went to the arena with Kayla and saw all my friends already training campers. I call them over and they drop there weapons and walk over to me.

"Hey what's up?" Nico said.

"Well we have some news to tell you guys." I say and nudge Kayla.

"Well I'm pregnant and Percy's the Dad." She said. Nico's mouth popped open, Thalia looked murderous,Annabeth looked a little happy but it was mixed with sadness, and Jason just fist pumped me.

"That's nice man. I'm happy for you." Jason said. Nico high-fived me and I hugged Annabeth and Thalia. After that they went back to there training. I went to the ships and unloaded all the stuff onto the beach sand. When everything was off I grabbed my armor,shield and Riptide and made my way to the arena with Kayla.

"Hey guys stop for a second." I say. Everyone of my team lowered thier weapons except the campers. " I want to say that my troops must not beat up the campers badly but train them hard. Anyone interested I'm leading a lesson so you could harness your powers. Anyone of the campers welcome. But besides that get back to training. I'll be at the beach." I walked to the beach and was aware of a couple people following. I turn around and face them. " My name is Percy Jackson Creator of the Universe and Hero of Olympus. You 10 have stepped up when no one else did therefore you will be given a choice. To join me and my army or to stay here at Camp."

" What about everyone else?" A girl about 14 said

"They will be given a choice if they prove themselves worthy. But I am asking you." I say.

"I will my name is Ryan Grant Son of Ares." Ryan said. I pat his shoulder and he stands next to me.

"I guess I will too. I'm Austin Hunter Son of Apollo." Austin said. I smile and he stands next to me. Everyone else stood up and all 10 had joined my side. It was 4 girls and 6 guys.

"Very well you will be part of my army. Now we train." I say pulling out Riptide and pointing it at Ryan. " You go first. I'll go easy on you at first. Now rule number 45 what's the first thing when you spar with someone."

"I don't know." Ryan said

"It's get into a stance. Remember this it will help you in a fight. Now get in a stance." I say. Ryan pulls out a lance and gets in a stance. " Now rule number 3 analyze the target and find a weak spot." I attack Ryan and he blocked. He let his gaurd down for a second at the strength of my blow and I used the flat of my sword to push him to the floor. I sheath Riptide and offer him a hand. He smiles and brings his lance to my chest.

"I think it's a rule to never trust your enemy." Ryan said. I laugh and help him up.

"I learned that the hard way kid." I say. Remembering Luke and how he betrayed me and my friends. I shook it off and I sparred with everyone else and eventually got pretty close to them. A girl named Jemima Campbell was a daughter of was nothing like Nico and she was super sarcastic like me. Her sister Etoile-Hikari was the exact opposite of her. She liked to be called Jones because people teased her because of her first name. They were both excellent fighters. Austin was still getting used to a sword but was great with a bow. Ryan was by best friend. For a kid of Ares he was pretty nice. He was very respectful and kind. His build was very athletic looking like he was running marathons. I knew this kid could go far. I pushed him the hardest trying to shape him into the leader I knew he could be.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I put some of your OC'S in! They will still be in the story and will play important roles. Now let's continue with the a heads up Kayla's 3 months pregnant!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

I hate being pregnant

Ever since I found out I was pregnant I was sick. I mean like vomiting kind of sick. I didn't tell Percy because I didn't want him to worry about it too much. I sat on a bench and watched as Percy trained some kids. I smiled as he got along with them. I could tell he would be a great Dad. I got up and felt something kick me.

"Ow." I mutter. I put my hand on my stomach and feel the baby kicking. I smiled and went back to the Chaos cabin.. I lay on the bed and immediatly felt sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I hold my hair and vomit in the sink. I wash out my mouth with mouthwash and sit back on the bed. Gods I hate being pregnant. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The news channel came on so I lay down on the bed and watched the lady speak.

"Police report that an area towards the west has been populated with something. FBI have sent search parties but no one has yet to return. Air scouts have been knocked out the sky with either lightning or extreme winds. Some civilians wonder if a larger threat is at work here. This is Wesh 2 news signing off." The lady said. The scene changed to a commercial and I turned off the TV. I got up and walked over to Percy. He was laying in the sand of the beach taking in the sun. I smiled and hovered over him causeing a shadow. He opened one eye and saw me. He smiled and closed his eye again putting his hands behind his head.

"What can I do for you?" Percy asked.

"The news says a area in the west is heavily gaurded and no one can get in. I think that's where the army is. If we sneak in there and find out who the leader is then we could have a chance to win this war." I say. His eyes popped open and he sat up.

"Okay well you can't go you know that right?" Percy asked. I frowned.

"Yeah I know but come back home. I want to figure out if our baby is a boy or girl and you need to be there." I say

"Yeah I promise I'll try to come back. Get Ethan and the rest of my lieutenants. I love you." Percy said. I kiss him and walk to the arena where Ethan and Kyle where sparring.

"Hey guys!" I say. They lower their weapons and look at me through there helmets." You and the lieutinants need to go with Percy to investigate a place in which we think is the Titan's base. Get everyone else to." They sheath thier weapons and run in opposite directions. They realized thier mistake and turned around and went towards the cabins. I go to the Big House to tell Chiron but he was on the porch playing a card game with Dionyus.

"Chiron have you heard of the Titan's base yet?" I ask. He put down his cards and looked at me.

"No I have not come and sit. Tell me everything." Chiron said gesturing to a plastic blue chair. I sit down and tell him the whole story that was on the news. " I see... Thank you child. I wanted peace when Percy defeated Kronos but I guess we would never get peace. But anyways how are you feeling?"

"Good same as usual. I'll tell you if it gets worse." I say. Only Chiron knew of me being sick. He said it was natural and he was like my doctor in a way. He told me of the cravings that would come soon.

"Good now run along Kayla I have a game to win." Chiron said resuming the game. I descend the steps and walk around the Camp. The campers were either training or hanging out. I wished I could do all of that stuff. The only thing Percy let me do was walk around. He told me that everything was too dangerous and didn't want me to get hurt, blah, blah, blah. I did once practice archery behind his back but he almost caught me so I didn't do that again. I went to the beach where Percy was loading guns and checking his supplies.

"Why guns?" I ask. He looked up from what he was doing and smiled.

"Because we need to go in unseen. Using silenced snipers and pistols is better than swords. No monster would be able to smell us thanks to the potion Micheal made. So it would be pretty easy. Sorry you can't come but I'll be back home soon." Percy said. He kissed me on the cheek and got on Blackjack. All of the lieutinants did the same putting thier guns on thier backs. I waved one last time before they flew off.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Sniping rocks

When we got to th Titan Camp I saw all the monsters. We landed near some underbrush and took out our snipers.

"Percy we got 3 demigods on your left. We could move unseen our kill them." Nico said.

"Kill them. The fewer the better. When we kill them take anything useful. Jason take the left, Nico the right, I got middle." I say pulling out my sniper. "3..2..1 Now." We shot the demigods and walked up to them. I looked through thier pockets and found a map of the base. " Hey guys check this out."

"What's up Perce?" Nico said. I showed them the map.

"We could find a tunnel to get to the main room. Maybe we could figure out their plan." I say

"It's too dangerous. We could leave now. We have the map. We could attack them here when we get everyone else." Annabeth said.

"No it is not a good idea to attack someone at thier base. They will gain a higher advantage. But if you guys won't come with me I'll go by myself." I say gabbing my pistol and putting away my sniper. I started to walk towards the base but Nico grabbed me on the shoulder.

"What if you don't come back Percy. What about Kayla?"

I hesitated. I promised Kayla I would be back but doing this mission I don't think I would be able to keep that promise.

"I have to for the good of my world. Don't worry Nico I'll be back." I smiled at him and walked into the enemy base alone.

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

Escape

So we were freaking out after Percy left. It has been over 3 hours and no sign off him. No gunshots,No alarms. We kept a look around though making sure no monsters or demi-gods were trying to sneak up on us. Just then a alarm sounded and Percy came out running holding a laptop and a AK-47.

"Cover me! I have the information!"Percy yelled. Ethan whistled for Blackjack and the rest of the pegasi. We then began sniping monsters and demigods coming up from behind Percy. When the pegasi came we got on and flew up into the air and towards camp.

* * *

><p>Kayla<p>

Homecoming and good news

I was siting on the beach when I saw flying figures in the sky. I stood up as they landed. Percy got off Blackjack and I hugged him.

"Hey." Percy said hugging me back.

"I have some news."I say. When they left Chiron and Apollo had checked to find out more of the baby and found out quite alot.

"Really what?" Percy asked his ADHD kicking in.

"It's a boy and thier twins."I say. Percy fainted and fell into the sand. "Okay that didn't go as planned."

Ethan and Jason picked up Percy and dragged him to the infirmary. Me and Thalia looked at each other. 'Boys' I thought


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I always wanted Percy to be the Dad of twins so I took this as an opportunity. Thank you for all the good reviews! More OC apperances. Prophecy coming up so stay tuned. REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Percy

Oh my Chaos

When Kayla told me we were having twin boys I had to admit I was taken by suprise. So much in fact that I fainted. I opened my eyes and I woke up in the infirmary. Kayla was sleeping on the chair next to me. I got up despite me feeling dizzy and picked her up. I carried her to the Chaos Cabin and put her in the bed. I got Riptide and went to the arena. Jason and Nico caught sight of me and ran over.

"Hey man you okay?" Nico asked

"Yeah I'm cool. Where's the laptop we got?" I asked.

"It's at the Big House. They were waiting for you to turn it on." Jason said. I turned around and went to the Big House. When I got in the Gods were surrounding the Ping Pong table with the laptop in the middle.

"Percy there you are. We were waiting for you. Go ahead and open it." Chiron said. I grabbed the laptop and opened it. It was the standard laptop except it had Greek letters for the keys and a Delta power button. I pressed the power button and it glowed blue. A video of a man appeared ont the screen.

"Perseus Jackson. If you recive this video then you have succesfully taken it from my base. Unfortunatly this is the decoy laptop. But I could still tell you that I'm coming to kill you and it would be in front of everyone you know and love. For if you're wondering I'm Perses Titan of Destruction and that's exactly what I'm going to do." Perses said. I was so mad at what he said that I threw the laptop out the window. I was furious. How dare he challenge me? He must have a reason for wanting to kill me. A new weapon? I didn't see Chiron walked up to me until he out his hand on my shoulder.

"Percy you need to calm down. We will stop him before anything happens." Chiron said.

"I must consult the oracle. To know the truth. Hoping I'm still sane I will do whatever it takes to kill Perses before he hurts my family." I say. Chiron smiled sadly. I walked to cave in which Rachel was living. Inside she was there painting the cave walls.

"Hey Rachel." I say. She puts down her paintbrush and looks at me.

"Oh hey Percy. Prophecy?" she asks

"Yeah sorry." I say.

"No it's fine it's what I'm meant to do." she said. She closed her eyes and was surrounded by green mist. Her eyes opened and they were a brilliant green.

_The Titan's army to attack Olympus_

_The Titan to be destroyed by his greatest weakness_

_And to find a power destined to greatness_

_Or to be destroyed into blackness_

I gulped. And Rachel fell onto the floor but I caught her before her head hit the floor.

"Thanks." Rachel said. I helped her up and she smiled. "I guess you know what to do now."

"Unfortunetly yes." I say. I run to where the gods were still waiting looking nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Perses sent us a message. He's coming and he plans to attack." Poseidon said.I ran outside and almost ran into Gavin.

"Hey Percy what's up?" Gavin asked.

"Prepare the troops for war. Tell Ryan and all of my leiuntinants to ready up. The army is coming." I say. Gavin runs to the Chaos cabin and I go to the beach where the weapons are. I lay everything out on the beach sand as everyone came running. We suited up and I grabbed Riptide. Kayla came around to me and gave me her charm braclet. It had charms that transform or call on what it was.

"Since I can't fight you should borrow this to help you. I already called Shadowclaw my falcon and Fang with his pack of wolves. I will treat the wounded." Kayla said. She kissed me on the lips and let go." Come back alive." was the last thing she said before walking towards the infirmary. I put on my armor and jumped on Blackjack. All of my other lieutinants got on pegasi as well. Ryan had done so well in his training I put him on temporary co-commander to fill in for Kayla. I raised my sword in the air and everyone cheered.

"Today we fight for peace. Fufill your oath and fight alongside me! We fight for Chaos and for our freedom. Don't back down and fight hard! FOR CHAOS!" I say before Blackjack and me galloped to the ravine where we would fight. We formed ranks and I was on a rock to see the enemy better. Shadowclaw came from the skies and landed on my shoulder.

"My Lord Kayla says you were in trouble and in need of my assistance." Shadowclaw said.

"Yes we are. The Titan's army is coming and I need you and your brethern to aid us into defeating them." I say.

"We would fight to the death my Lord." Shadowclaw said. He cawed loudly then flew towards the army. I saw Fang and his pack in front of my battalians ready to attack the enemy. I raised Riptide in the air and everyone cheered. The enemy charged and I waited for them to draw near. Chiron came up next to me and so did Ryan.I signaled for Shadowclaw to attack and a cloud of black came ocer the sky. They dropped rocks onto the enemy killing a few monsters.

"Are you with me?" I say to Chiron and Ryan. They pull out thier swords.

"To the death." Ryan said. I smiled and put on my helmet. It was silver and had a sliver of an opening for my eyes.

"FOR OLYMPUS AND FOR CHAOS!" I yell and signal for our troops to head out. Blackjack sparnd into action and we lead the army towards the enemy. They all followed with cheers and growls from the animals. Mrs.O Leary came on my left and the calvary came behind me. "SPEARS!" I yelled. They dropped thier spears pointing at the enemy. Time seemed to slow down like the world was in slow-mo. The only sounds I heard were hoof beats and growling from Fang and his wolves. Fang and his wolves attacked the hellhounds before we crashed into the enemy. I slashed and hacked at the monsters but they kept coming. Thier archers shot volley's of arrows an one hit Blackjack. We fell to the floor and he groaned. I got up from underneath him.

'Go Percy I'll be fine. I could fly back.' Blackjack said in my mind. I nodded and continued to fight on foot. Just when I killed a hellhound a path cleared and Perses the Titan appeared. I used my earpeice and contacted Will.

"Release the phoniex." I say. I looked as Will shot the phoniex arrow given to him by his dad. When he shot it it transformed into a phoniex and it sent a wall of fire between the enemy and us. We cheered but the fire disappeared in a blue light.

"Fall back draw them to the rocks!" I say. I run back but Chiron caught me and put me on his back we gallop back and I signal the archers to fire. They sent more volleys of arrows at the enemy. CHiron stopped and I got off. I raised Riptide and yelled a battle cry at Perses. I was about to attack when a man wearing black armor and cape beat me to it. He had his sword pointed at Perses throat.

"NO! STOP!" I yelled. But he didn't listen instead he attacked Perses. They slashed thier swords at one another and thier blades collided and he smiled under his hood. I have only seen that smile on one person before."Chaos?" The figure turned to me and smiled yet again. I fought my way to him yelling 'Father!' the whole way there. Perses struck down Chaos and he fell to the ground with a cut to the shoulder. Outraged I charged at Perses and he blocked my attack. Rage filled inside me and I struck him onto the floor. He had a face full of fear and I stabbed him in the heart and watched as his face turned blank and unknowing.

"Percy. You have done well my son." Chaos said. I ran to him and helped him up. I mist-traveled to the infirmary and put him in a chair. Kayla saw me and Chaos and rushed to us at once.

"Chaos! I'm so happy to see you. Let me bandage your wound." Kayla said. I kissed her on the cheek before mist-traveling back to the fight. With Perses and the rest of the Titans defeated thanks to my lieuntinants it was an easier fight. I looked around and saw they had mortals in the army too along with mortal animals. I killed a cougar and saw Kayla charging into battle. I ran towards her not bothering to notice the monsters. It all happened in slow-mo. Me yelling her name over the clanging of swords and yelling of our troops. She drew a sword from a fallen hero and pointed it at a man with glowing gold eyes. He looked at me and his face turned mad. He drew his scythe and looked at me. I realized with a start that Kronos had returned and he came back to kill me.I guess we haven't killed them all. New found strength filled me and I glowed a sea-green color. I ran in front of Kayla and blocked Kronos's first attack. He laughed evily and flicked his hand. I flew backwards and slammed into a rock. I groaned and when my head cleared I saw Ethan being the crazy kid he is running towards Kronos sword in hand with a giant rhino at his side. The rhino attacked upcoming monsters while Ethan charged.

"No don't." I mumble. He looked at me with sad eyes then faced Kronos he swung at him and he blocked. Ethan slashed at his weapon and it shattered in a bright red screamed in outrage and pulled out his sword. he made time slow down and Ethan was still in mid air. He twirled his sword before plunging it into Ethan's chest."NO!ETHAN!" I yell I grab Riptide and activate Kayla's sheild. I ran towards him and I was getting more mad every second. I got close to Kronos and slashed wildly at him. He blocked easily and took out his second sword. I attacked again but he crossed his swords and blocked it. He slashed at me and I blocked it with my shield. He used the other sword and attacked my side. I parried and pushed him back. He stumbled but regained his balance. He used both swords to attack me at the same time. I blocked with my shield and he took it as an opportuinty and hit me with the butt of his sword. I twirled into the air and fell onto the ground. I got up and took off my helmet and threw it on the ground. Again I slashed wildly and he blocked with his swords. He crossed the blades and thrust them at my neck. I leaned back just before they hit me. He slashed with wide arcs but I parried with them all. We took a step back and circled each other. I could'nt take it anymore and jabbed at him. We fought wildly before I heard a conch horn. I turn to see a black figure standing there in full Greek armor. Behind him was my army. My side cheered and I was distracted before Kronos attacked me again. I slashed and hacked hoping to put some damage on him but to no prevail. He knocked me down and stabbed my arm pinning me to the floor. I yelled in pain and he twirled his sword ad pointed it at my heart. I prepared to die before a black light hit into Kronos. They fell backwards and the black light pulled out a dagger and plunged it into the Titan's heart. He slowly dissentegrated until he turned to nothing. I pulled the sword out of my arm and the world became a blur. My troops ran past me and the black light turned solid. There Chaos was standing fully healed and glowing black.

"Percy my boy you have done well." Chaos said. I smiled and ran up to hug him. He laughed and patted me on the back.

"Lord Chaos where have you been!" I say. He chuckled.

"I have been getting you reinforcements of course. Now I heard your good news but that could wait. Attend to the wounded. Ethan will be fine and is in the infirmary. Now go."Chaos said. I helped everyone carry both bodies and the injured. After many months of healing with the help of Apollo we finally got to celebrate. We had parties and I had fun. The gods had called a council with the leaders of Chaos included. I mist-travled us all there and the gods sat in thier respective thrones.

"You have called upon me Zeus?" I ask. I bow to him and my real father.

"Yes we have talked to Chaos about the buisness of who will rule over the domain of the universe. And Chaos says he has no interest of ruling anymore and has chosen you as the new Creator of the Universe." Zeus said. My mouth opened in shock and I stared at Chaos.

"Yes Percy it is time for my heir to take the were there when I was not. You lead them into battle and won. You deserve this you accept this honor?" Chaos said. I struggled to close my mouth and I was so shocked that I didn't answer nudged me and I closed my mouth.

"Yes Lord Chaos I accept your request to become Creator of the Universe." I say proudly. I felt a rush of energy and a the room turned I opened my eyes I was still me but I had on Chaos's robe with the paintings of the stars and planets on them.

Chaos bowed to me and everyone else followed Chaos's example and bowed thier heads. I stood there proudly. My brother Ethan came along with a golden crown. He smiled at me and motioned to kneal. I got one one knee and he placed the crown on my head.

"Rise Hero of Olympus, Slayer of the Titans and Creator of the Universe." Chaos said. I stood up and pulled out Riptide. I raised it into the air like how Chaos showed me he had to do when he became Creator of the Universe. Kayla smiled at me and I kissed her on the lips. She pulled away and I smiled at her. After the party Poseidon took me to a corner where no one was.

"Percy I just want to say how proud I am of you. And I want you to know I am very sorry on the way I treated you when you're brother Dylan came along. I want you to know that you make your old man proud." Poseidon said. I was debating in my mind whether or not to just leave or hug him so I went with Plan B. He was taken by suprise and akwardly hugged me back. When we pulled away Amphrite pulled him away to who knows where. But I rejoined the party and had fun with friends. After the party we went back to Camp and I changed the Chaos cabin to my new cabin. It was the same Chaos themed stuff but it was much cooler. After fixing up the cabin I went to the arena to practice. I didn't notice Ethan came up to me until he was right next to me.

"Hey dude what's up feeling better?" I ask. Ethan was out of breath so he didn't answer."I think when we get back home you need more speed courses."

"Not...Funny...Percy...Kayla...Twins...Now...Infirmary."Ethan said between breaths. I dropped my sword and ran to the infirmary to see what awaits me. Who knew it was something totally unexpected?


	8. Chapter 8

**For those people who read the battle sequence and are like is this familiar?It rings a bell... Well it's because I used it from Narnia The Lion,The witch and the wardrobe. At first I was going to write something completly different but I thought of Narnia and decided to use it. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

Percy

Joey and Justin

I ran into the infirmary preparing for the worst. What I didn't expect to see was Kayla holding two blue bundles in her arms. They squirmed and cried inside. Kayla noticed me and smiled happier than I have ever seen her. I walk up slowly and sit in the chair next to her bed. Apollo gave me one of the bundles and I made an akward cradle. When Apollo put the baby in my arms I got to see his face. He had my eyes but Kayla's brown hair. The other baby had the same thing. I smiled and took his hand into my finger. He grasped it tightly and I got to admit he was strong for his age.

"That's Justin and this is Joey." Kayla said. She pointed first to the baby I was holding and then to the one she was holding. I smiled in Justin's face and he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I stood up carefully and stood next to Kayla.

"You fit to walk?" I ask.

"Yeah why?" Kayla asks.

"Beacuse we're going to show the camp our kids tonight at the campfire and I want you to be there." I say. She gets up and we walk to the ampitheater. Dinner had just ended so we snuck behind the campers so they won't see the babies. When everyone got in we slipped into a seat next to Jason and Nico.

"Hey guys...Woah."Nico said. He looked at Joey and Justin and his eyes got wide.

"Hey guys this is Joey and Justin."I say. Nico smiled and looked at both of our kids.

"Cute kids. I'm guessing your going to announce them tonight?" Nico asked.

"Yeah I have to wait until Chiron is finished before we go up there." I say. Chiron noticed me just then and saw the babies.

"And I guess we have some more imporatant news told by Percy. So come on over here Percy." Chiron said. Me and Kayla get up and make our way to Chiron. I take the mic and the feedback squealed.

"Well yes we do have some very important news. Everyone met Joey and Justin Jackson. My sons." I say. Everyone either cheered or whispered to each other. I saw the Stoll brothers high-five and I made a mental note not to ever let them baby-sit the kids. Will stood up and made his way over to me. He whispered in my ear his plan and I nodded. He took the microphone and we sat down.

"Okay so I first have to say Percy is a great friend of mine. But he's like a brother to me also. I have never seen Perce this happy since the day he came back here. So my siblings and I just made a song for them and the rest of Camp." Will said. Everyone clapped and the babies woke up. I calmed them down right before Will and his brothers began playing.

_We are family_  
><em>I got all my brothers with me<em>  
><em>We are family<em>  
><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>

_We are family_  
><em>I got all my sisters with me<em>  
><em>We are family<em>  
><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>

_Everyone can see we're together_  
><em>As we walk on by<em>  
><em>And we fly just like birds of a feather<em>  
><em>I'm not telling no lie<em>

_All of the people around us to say_  
><em>Can we be that close<em>  
><em>Just let me state for the record<em>  
><em>We're giving love in a family dose, yeah<em>

_We are family_  
><em>I got all my brothers with me<em>  
><em>We are family<em>  
><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>

_We are family_  
><em>I got all my sisters with me<em>  
><em>We are family<em>  
><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_  
><em>To get our share of the world's delights<em>  
><em>High hopes we have for the future<em>  
><em>And our goal's in sight<em>  
><em>No we don't get depressed<em>  
><em>Here's what we call our golden rule<em>  
><em>Have faith in you and the things you do<em>  
><em>You won't go wrong, oh no<em>  
><em>This is our family Jewel, yeah<em>

_We are family_  
><em>I got all my brothers with me<em>  
><em>We are family<em>  
><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>

_We are family_  
><em>I got all my sisters with me<em>  
><em>We are family<em>  
><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>

_We are family_  
><em>I got all my brothers with me<em>  
><em>We are family<em>  
><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>

_We are family_  
><em>I got all my sisters with me<em>  
><em>We are family<em>  
><em>Get up everybody and sing<em>

After they were done I clapped along with everyone else. After the sing-along we went back to the cabins for bed. I put the twins in thier cribs and jumped into bed. I fell asleep to the sound of the waves out side.

**3 o'clock in the morning**

The babies began to cry and I fell out of bed. I stood up and went to the cribs and tried to soothe them but it would'nt work.

"Percy you have to fed them."Kayla said. I grabbed a bottle and fed Justin. He quieted down and began to drink the milk. When we was done I got another for Joey and fed him too. When they were done I put them back to bed and went back into my own bed and fell asleep.

**5 in the morning**

The babies began crying again and the whole cabin groaned.

"Make it stop!"Ethan said. I got up and wacked him with his pillow before going to the babies. I tried to fed them but they were'nt hungry.

"You have to change thier diapers Percy."Kayla mumbled.

"No way you got that job."I said. She didn't get up so I sighed and picked Joey up. I put him on the dresser and opened his diaper. The smell hit me like rotten tomatoes."Oh my Gods!" I pick up the diaper like it was toxic and threw it in the garbage. I put on a new one and put him back. I did the same to Justin and when it was done I washed my hands EXTRA good. I climbed back to bed and hoped they won't wake us up again.

**7 in the morning**

This time the babies cryed yet again. This time Kayla got up and fed them. I happily went back to sleep hoping that I won't have to wake up every 2 hours.

**9 in the morning**

The babies were actually silent but when I looked they weren't there I got up and went to their cribs. Inside was a note from Kayla.

_Dear Percy,_

_I have taken the kids out on a walk so don't freak out._

_Love,_

_Kayla H_

I put back the note and grabbed Riptide. I walked to the stables where Blackjack was.

"Hey Blackjack how's the leg?" I ask.

'It's alright. Chiron said I could run on it now which is good but what did you come for.' Blackjack asked.

"I need to find Kayla and the kids and I don't feel like walking around." I say.

'Sure thing boss.'Blackjack said. I climbed on his back and we fly up into the air. I looked around and saw Kayla by the beach talking with Annabeth.

"We need to know what there saying. Drop me by that tree the get out of here." I say. We swoop down and land by the huge palm tree. I jump off and he takes off. I get closer and hear what thier saying.

"Yeah well he's my husband so you can't have him back."Kayla said. I got mad. Annabeth wanted me back when I'm already married? And now kids? I thought she got over me but I guess not.

"I know he still loves me. Soon he'll come to me and we will be together." Annabeth said. I gritted my teeth. Her statement was completley wrong. I had gotten over her. End of story. Period.

"Yeah right!Who would want to go out with you after what you did to Percy?" Kayla yelled. Annabeth turned mad and pulled out her dagger. I mist-travleled in front of Kayla and caught Annabeth's arm. I twisted and felt the bones crack in her wrist. I grabbed Kayla's hand and mist-travled us to the cabin.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. I could take care of myself you know."

"I know but I have always wanted to do that since I got here so I took this as my chance." I say. She laughs and I go to the arena to practice. After practicing for hours I went to the showers. After showering Kayla called me on the communicator.

"It's your turn to watch the kids." Kayla said.

"Okay I'm coming." I say. I go back to the cabin and picked them up. I left them with Jason and Nico before going to the beach. I sit on the beach sand and Rachel came up to me.

"Hey Water Boy long time no see." she said. She sat next to me.

"Hey Rachel any new prophecies?" I ask

"Yeah I got one today and don't get mad but it's about your kids. When they get older they will fight in a war and one might not survive." Rachel said. Green mist surrounded her and her eyes turned green.

_ To fight off the devil's army_

_To the death for harmony_

_To be betrayed by blood_

_And to see the world in a massive flood_

Rachel fell to the sand and I helped her up. I carried her to her cave and put her down. I then went to the lake. I sat there and thought of the prophecy. When will I ever get peace for once?

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

10 years later

Being the Creator of the Universe has it's perks. Like doing whatever you want and controling everything. The downsides are the work. I had to do something and go everywhere and it was a full time job. Plus the kids. Now that's a full time job. I would leave them at Camp or with Jason and Nico while I was busy. They always liked to mess us up and pretend they are the other twin.

"Percy! The boys are fighting again!" Kayla yelled from the living room.

"The training type or fighting type?" I yell back.

"The fighting type. Over something stupid go break it up." Kayla said. I sighed and got up from my chair. I went to the backyard where they were arguing about which one was better at basketball.

"I am so better." Justin said. Or at least I think it was Justin

"No way I'm better." Joey said. I went between them and gripped their shoulders.

"Now sons break it up. Your both good but not as good as your Dad." I say. I grab the ball from Joey and throw it in the basket. They teamed up and went against me. We played for awaile before they finally sat down sweating like crazy. I tossed them some water and they drank it in a couple gulps.

"Good game Dad."Justin said.

"Thanks Justin you did good to." I say.

"I'M Justin he's Joey." Ex-Joey said. I was confused for a second before getting them sorted out.

"Yeah sorry you guys are twins it's hard to tell you apart." I say.

"But I have a freckle on my face so you could tell I'm Joey." Joey said.

"Whatever Joey. You boys go take a bath." I say. They reluctantly went to go take a bath. After cleaning up the porch I got a call from Ethan.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Bring the kids and Kayla to the metting house. A Unknown species sent us a message saying that they are coming for you guys. And it doesn't sound good." Ethan said. I ran inside the house and grabbed Kayla and the boys once they were dressed. I ran to the meeting room where everyone was crowded around the table. On it showed the galaxies and the planets.

"Did you trace the signal?" I ask. Ethan touched a galazy that was next to the Milky Way. When the planets appeared I saw mass chaos.

"They are taking over each planet and galazy at a time. They flood every living thing and then leave the planet to die. They have only one galazy left to conquer and it's ours. They have enough troops to overwhelm even all of us and the demi-gods on Earth. We won't stand a chance." Ethan said. I ignore him and click on a barren wasteland that used to be a planet. On it where creatures and life. They were hidden by a magical force field like the Mist. I look more closley and see millions of creatures armed for battle waiting for a fight.

"That is where we go. If we get this creatures on our side we might have a chance. Tell the Gods on Earth and Chaos. The Third Great Phrophecy has to my greastest fear come true. And my sons are a part of it." I say


	9. Author's Note

**So sorry but this is an author's note. VERY IMPORTANT THOUGH. The next story will be the last of the chronicles and will end with the twins prophecy. I need some more OC'S for the next generation of heroes. Also some help on pairings of the immortal campers. Lastly I am creating a new chronicles called. The Daughter of the Sea: Chronicles of Kayla Hunter. Summary in my bio at the very bottom. I need OC'S for that too. Thanks!**

**-Daughter of Poseidon 1217**


End file.
